chuck_chickenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sparklecorns
'''The Sparklecorns '''is a TV show that Foxfur is a fan of. It was about multicolored unicorns known as Sparklecorns who love playing all day and wanted to protect their home, Lovetopia from the evil Sour Witch. About the Franchise The franchise's main protagonist was a unicorn with sparkly rainbow mane named Princess Sparkle Rainbow. It was also known for having its own cereal and theme park. The main setting of the franchise was Lovetopia, where its ground is made of mint, the trees are candy cane, the sun is made of cookies, and even with a chocolate lake. It also has three other Sparklecorns named Peppermint Ice Cream, Sugary Tea and Blueberry Cheesecake. It's unknown if there are other Sparklecorns in the franchise. The Sparklecorns franchise is also known for spawning plush toys, which Foxfur owns. Its theme song is "Prancy Rainbow Unicorns". The franchise made its first appearance in "Unicorn Squeaks" where it was shown on TV which Boohbah is watching. Main Characters * Princess Sparkle Rainbow (protagonist) * Peppermint Ice Cream * Sugary Tea * Blueberry Cheesecake * Sour Witch (main antagonist) Episode Appearances * Unicorn Squeaks (debut; on TV): The franchise was watched on TV by Boohbah. * S.P.A.R.K.L.E.S. (first major role): A Sugary Tea plush toy is stolen by Dex. * Foxfur's Sparklecorn Fan Club (posters): Several posters of The Sparklecorns are in Foxfur's Sparklecorn Fan Club. * Quest for the Donuts (mentioned) * Are Sparklecorns Real? (second major role): Foxfur, Boohbah and Diego are on a mission to find Sparklecorns in the park, thinking that they exist. * The Legend of the Color Wizard (drawing) * When Life Gives You Healthy Stuff (cereal) * The Lost Cat (plush toy): A Princess Sparkle Rainbow plush was torn up by Violet. * Pizza for Dinner? Or Not? (mentioned) * The Road Trip to Rainbowland (theme park tickets): Chuck, Boohbah and Diego fight over a ticket to Rainbowland. * Dee the Babysitter (poster): Foxfur wants to see the "Sparklecorns on Ice Show" while holding a poster of the event to wake up her father. * More episodes featuring The Sparklecorns are coming soon. Trivia * The Sparklecorns was a parody of the ''My Little Pony ''franchise that aired in the 1980s. * By the end of "S.P.A.R.K.L.E.S." Foxfur gave her Sugary Tea plush toy to Dex, but in future episodes, she was seen again as a plush toy, possibly shown that Foxfur bought a new replacement . * The four main characters of the franchise are also known for being seen on their own breakfast cereal, usually in different flavors, for example, Blueberry Cheesecake was seen as a pop culture icon on the Blueberry-flavored Rainbow Hearts. * This was suggesting that they were a pop culture in the Chuck Chicken universe. * "Pizza for Dinner? Or Not?" has Diego mentioning if the pizza delivery man has the Sparklecorns limited edition pizza with its toppings being sparkly dust, chocolate chip cookies and gumdrops which is discontinued.